Nothing Goes as Planned
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: For so many years, Spencer has wanted Emma Drake. Now that he has her, he's beginning to see that it's not all it's cracked up to be. Especially as he starts noticing his best friend, Jocelyn more. Fourshot
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

**Summary: For so many years, Spencer has wanted Emma Drake. Now that he has her, he's beginning to see that it's not all it's cracked up to be. Especially as he starts noticing his best friend, Jocelyn more.**

**Author's Note: This is basically what I think will happen in the future when Spence, Emma, Jocelyn, and Cam are teenagers. Especially since Jocelyn and Spencer are becoming friends.**

**Part One**

"So what do you say, Emma? Will you go out with me?" He smiled hopefully, eyes bright as he looked at the brunette before him.

She smiled at him, nodding gently. "I'd love to." She answered, pushing her brown hair away from her face. "How about Friday? You can pick me up at about eight?"

Spencer nodded, watching as the brunette walked off to go meet her friends. Once she was out of his line of sight, he ran to the soccer field where he knew Jocelyn would be, wanting to tell her the good news. He spotted his best friend immediatly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, long tanned legs encased in her blue shorts. "Joss!" He shouted, waving his arms and hurrying toward her.

The blonde glanced up, giving him a grin, saying goodbye to her team mates and friends before walking toward him. "What's got you in such a good mood Prince Cassadine?" She asked playfully, smirking as the nickname rewarded her with a roll of dark eyes.

"I asked Emma out." He answered her earlier question, unable to stop the smile from blooming on his face once more.

If he'd have been paying attention, he'd have seen the smile wilt from his friend's full, pink lips before she composed herself and pasted a happy grin back upon her lips. "That's great!" She replied, looking away from him. "Um...look, I've got to go and take a shower. Why don't you talk to me about it later?" She didn't wait for an answer as she went to her car and began to drive home. It shouldn't have surprised her. Spencer had had a crush on Emma Drake since they were eight years old. It was something she'd always found a tad bit annoying, though he'd lightened up on singing her praises throughout the years. Still though, she was admittedly disappointed. Sighing, she entered the house, yelling out a quick hello to her mother before hurrying to her room, stripping off her clothes and putting them in the hamper before going to her bathroom. She turned the water on in the tub and plugged it up, pouring in some of her bubblebath. She let loose her blonde hair, letting it tumble down to her chest before climbing into the bath.

She awakened about twenty minutes later to the sound of her mother knocking on the door.

"Jocelyn? Are you okay in there?" Carly asked worriedly.

"Um...I'm fine. I just have to wash my hair and then I'll be down." The teen answered, unplugging the tub as she turned on the shower.

"Well, Cameron called and said that he was coming over. I figured that I should tell you. I'm going to call and order a couple of pizzas and then I have to head into work." The older woman said before walking back to her room to finish getting ready.

Jocelyn headed down stairs, hair freshly washed and brushed, clothed in a long, teal tee-shirt and a pair of tiny cotton shorts.

"Are you okay, Jocelyn? You were in the bathroom for a long time." Carly walked toward her daughter, brushing the hair away from her little girl's face to look into those blue-green eyes.

The girl nodded. "I'm fine." She told her.

Carly smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Well, pizza should be here for you in twenty minutes. I've got to get going. See you later tonight, okay baby?"

* * *

"Why are you smiling so much?" Cameron asked his stepbrother, raising an eyebrow and watching as the other boy rifled through his huge closet.

In reply, Spencer's smile widened, flashing his dimples. "I asked Emma out and she said yes." He answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet, not at all worried about what Cam's reaction might be. The other boy had gotten over Emma long ago.

"When?" Cam asked, leaning against the doorway and staring at the other boy curiously.

"Friday. I'm supposed to pick her up at eight."

At the answer, Cam's brows furrowed. "Friday? Isn't that usually your movie night with Joss?" He wondered.

Spencer shrugged. "I told her about it. She didn't seem upset, she understands how important this is to me." And with that, his attention focuses back on finding the right outfit.

Cam swallowed hard as he went to his room to pack an overnight bag. Something told him that Jocelyn probably needed some company.

* * *

Cameron let himself into the home with ease, walking into the foyer and peering into the living room where his friend sat on the couch, head buried in her book.

"Jocelyn?" He questioned quietly, causing her to glance up at him.

She grinned at him, showing off her straight, white teeth. "Hey Cam. My mom told me you'd be here, soon. Pizza will be here in a few minutes. Wanna set down?"

Cam nodded and walked to the couch, taking the seat beside of her.

"So, Spencer told me that he asked Emma out today." He said, studying the girl closely. He knew all about her feelings for Spencer. She'd confessed as much to him. He'd always thought Spencer and Jocelyn would be good together. They were close and had been friends for so long and such a bond, it made Cameron a bit...envious. Sure, he and Jocelyn were friends, but they were nowhere near as close as those two were, so dedicated to one another.

Jocelyn nodded solemnly. "I'm happy for him. He's only wanted Emma since we were like, eight. It's great that they're finally going to date." She tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she thanked the heavens when the doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza was here, just as Cam had opened his mouth to speak once more.

* * *

Spencer frowned a bit as he stared at his phone. It was strange. Jocelyn had told him she'd speak with him after while but she had yet to call. He'd tried calling her, but her cellphone was off and she wasn't picking up the house phone. It was so unlike his best friend to not talk to him and he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done. She'd been fine earlier that day hadn't she? He hadn't missed anything? He shook his head. Of course not. If something had been bothering him, she surely would've told him. Shrugging, he decided he'd question her tomorrow. Perhaps she'd just fallen asleep early.

**To be continued: Spencer is a bit jealous after witnessing Cam and Jocelyn hug. Spencer and Emma go on their date and Cam and Jocelyn have their movie night.**

**Author's Note: this will be a three shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

**Author's Note: An OC daughter of Patrick and Sabrina is mentioned in this fic. She's just mentioned, though.**

**Part Two**

Spencer was waiting for Jocelyn just outside of the school impatiently. He kept glancing at his watch and furrowing his brow when she didn't show up. She was usually here by now, a flurry of hand movements and rambling and sarcasm that he couldn't help but love. That was when he finally spotted her. Her arm was linked through Cam's and the two were smiling widely. So that was why Cameron hadn't come home last night and why Jocelyn hadn't called him! He felt his heart clench in his chest as he watched the tall blonde wrap her arms around Cam's waist and bury her head in one of his broad shoulders. It kind of hurt to see that. He didn't even understand why. Jocelyn was allowed to have friends. And he was used to seeing her hug her friends and receiving her warm hugs himself. But...this felt different somehow. When he recalled the day before, she hadn't hugged him goodbye. That was something she _always_ ache in his heart increased as he disappeared into the school, not wanting to watch the scene before him any longer

"Hey Spencer!" Emma's bright soft, sweet voice said from where he stood beside his locker. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could try the new restaurant that opened up about an hour from here?"

He turned to look at her, taking in her sincere smile and pretty face. Usually, that would set his heart racing but it failed to this time. He tried to smile back and nodded in reply. "Sure." He answered. "That sounds like a good idea."

The brunette rises up on her tiptoes and leans into him, hand resting on his arm as she kisses his cheek gently. "See you tonight, then." She replied cheerfully and in a flash, she was gone, linking arms with her best friend, Melody and heading down the hall.

* * *

Jocelyn stepped into her English class after going her separate ways from Cameron who had pre-cal this hour. She frowned a bit at the sight of her best friend sitting at his desk, seemingly waiting for her. She hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon and had no clue what she'd say to him. She had no right to be as upset as she was. It wasn't as if they were dating or as if they ever had. They were simply friends. Luckily, Cam had seemed to understand her predicament and had stayed the night with her. She walked over to where Spencer sat and took her seat quietly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She took out her English book as well as the novel they were reading in class and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson.

"Why didn't you call me back last night? I called your cellphone and the house phone, but you didn't answer either one. And Cam didn't come home last night. Did he stay with you?" Spencer spit out each question before Jocelyn could even open her mouth to answer the previous one. He didn't know what it was, but he felt angry now. Angry that it seemed as if Jocelyn was trying to ignore him and as if she'd rather be sitting anywhere else but next to him. It hurt and the bad thing about him was, when he was angry, he tended to lash out and say things he didn't mean which explained his next question. "Did you have sex with him?!"

The blonde saw red at that and before she could stop herself, her hand balled into a fist and she executed the perfect punch right into her best friend's face.

Everyone in the room gasped and Mrs. Macwell's voice was harsh as she demanded Jocelyn follow her to the office.

Jocelyn didn't even bother to refuse, quietly gathering her books, head lowered in shame as she hugged them to her and followed her teacher.

* * *

Jocelyn sat in her room, still dressed in her school clothes, mulling over what she'd done that day when her bedroom door opened and Cameron peered in. He had his backpack over one shoulder and he stepped inside carefully, shutting the door.

"I heard what happened. Frankie West told everyone about it." Cam said, taking a seat beside of her on her bed.

The girl rolled her eyes at that. Frankie West was a gossip and a pain in the ass. Had been since middle school when she kicked his ass in volleyball during gym class and he'd never liked Spencer so he was probably happy as a clam. "Of course he did." She scoffed, picking at imaginary lint on her comforter.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you punch your best friend?" The boy beside of her asked bravely, staring at her with curious eyes.

Jocelyn chewed her bottom lip, flushing red with embarrassment. "Spencer was upset that I didn't call him back last night. He apparently saw you and I hugging and jumped to the conclusion that we must've slept together. I overreacted and punched him in the face before I could stop myself or calm down a bit. I'm not going to be in school for a few days and mom told me that I am to apologize to Spencer the next time I saw him. She kind of smiled though, when I told her _why _I did what I did."

Cam snorted at that, amused by Carly's reaction. His mom and Jocelyn's didn't get along very well, but one thing his mother had said about Carly was that she was fierce. He guessed Jocelyn had inherited that to a healthier degree.

She nudged him lightly with her toe sock covered foot, giving him a grin that lit up her pretty eyes. "Hey, it's not funny. I could've really hurt him." Still though, that didn't stop the grin from spreading across her lips.

"I don't think anyone can blame you, though. He had no right to be mad at you. And what's with him thinking you and I must've been having sex? Is he that clueless?" The other teen wonder, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jocelyn giggled and shook her head. "I guess sometimes he just doesn't think." She answered softly, sadness overtaking her once more.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's watch the Captain America movies and then Children of the Corn. That will cheer you up." Cam said quickly, standing and putting the movie in her blu ray player and then turning on the television. He went back and settled onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and hugging Jocelyn to him.

* * *

Spencer bit his lip nervously as he knocked on the door to Emma's house. He shifted from foot to foot, mulling over what had occurred earlier that day. He knew he'd been out of line with his comment to Jocelyn. He'd regretted it the moment it had slipped his lips and he knew full well he'd deserved the punch he'd received. He'd had to borrow some cover up from someone in the drama club to cover his black eye. Last thing he wanted to do was go on a date with the girl he'd liked for so long, looking like shit.

"Emma's in her room, getting ready. You can come in if you want _or _you could continue to stand outside." Patrick said to the teen with amusement, holding the door open for Spencer to come inside.

The teen in question flushed red and stepped inside, mumbling thank you under his breath. He furrowed his brow when he saw that Patrick was dressed as if he were headed to the hospital. "Emma said you didn't have to work tonight." He uttered.

"Someone called in. I have to cover their shift. That doesn't mean that you can keep my daughter out past her curfew. I _will_ know and Sabrina and Katrina are supposed to be back from visiting her cousin, tonight." Patrick threatened.

"Daddy!" Emma's voice called out sharply as she walked into the room. "Don't threaten my date."

Spencer looked at her and watched as she hugged and kissed her dad goodbye before she walked over to link her arm through his and pulled him out the door and to his car.

"Sorry about him." The brunette said as she lowered her lashes. "He's a bit too protective for his own good. It isn't that he doesn't trust you. He's done the same to the other guys I've went out, too. Tried to be intimidating that is. I'm glad you asked me out Spencer. I think we're going to have a good time tonight. I can't wait to see what all you've got planned." She gave him her best smile before setting her purse on the lap and switching through the channels on the radio.

And as he continued to drive, all Spencer could think about was making up with his best friend.

**to be continued**

**Next Part: Spencer and Emma have dinner, Spencer goes to see Jocelyn after the date and finds she and Cam asleep on her bed, Spencer and Emma continue to date.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

**Chapter Three**

Spencer and Emma took their seats at their table and took the menus their waitress offered them. She left them after they'd ordered the drinks so the two could study their menus. "So, what are you thinking of ordering?" He asked of the brunette, meeting her dark eyes.

She shrugged and smiled, biting her lip. "I think the fried shrimp and shrimp scampi plate sounds good." She answered. "I'll probably get that. I'm kind of surprised you asked me out, Spencer."

The boy furrowed his brow after their waitress put their drinks in front of them and took their order. "What do you mean? I've liked you since forever. Why is it surprising?"

Emma bit her lip. "Well...you and Jocelyn, of course. Everyone thinks you two have feelings for one another. _Romantic_ feelings." She took a sip of her soda, studying him with perceptive eyes.

Spencer swallowed hard at that and shook his head. "Jocelyn and I are just friends. Why does anyone think differently?"

"Because of how close you two are." Emma replied in surprise, eyes wide. "You really didn't know?"

He just shook his head, unsure as to how to process the information as their food was placed in front of them.

"Have you ever been ice skating?" Emma asked, tying up her skates and pulling her hair into a ponytail. She glanced at Spencer carefully, waiting for his answer.

Spencer shook his head. "No. Jocelyn has tried to get me to but..." He cut himself off, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to bring her up like this. "Shit, sorry. I shouldn't be bringing her up when we're on a date."

Emma tilted her head and smiled prettily. "You don't have to apologize, Spencer. She's your best friend. Now, come on." She pulled him up and onto the ice, giggling as his feet began to flail a bit. She turned so she could hold onto his arms and help him along. "You're worrying too much about falling. Just...follow my lead and have fun." She informed him, skating backwards as she let go of him.

Spencer listened to her and held onto her arms, smiling as he forgot his problems for the time being.

* * *

"I always feel so bad for Bucky in this scene." Jocelyn said, staring at the scene on the screen in front of her sadly, watching as the character was brainwashed yet again.

Cam snorted. "Of course you do." He said with a scoff, thinking of Jocelyn's sleep shirt with a picture of Bucky Barnes' face on the front.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder, giggling a bit. "Well what do you expect?" She pouted. "I got that shirt signed at Comic-Con by Sebastian Stan himself!"

The boy smirked as he recalled how Spencer had acted when he'd seen how starstruck Jocelyn had been by the actor. Cam suspected that his stepbrother had been just a tad bit jealous. Of course, he'd never told Jocelyn that. However, he had shared quite the laugh over it with Emma.

"Your mom doesn't mind you staying here, right?" Jocelyn asked, turning her head on her pillow to study him.

Cam shook his head. "No. Why would she? She trusts me."

The blonde shrugged, staring down at her hands. "I don't know." She mumbled. "I figured she might be upset at me for hurting Spencer."

Cameron rolled his eyes, running a hand through his brown hair. " Mom knows how close you and Spencer are. Her first question when she found out was what happened to cause you to do that."

Jocelyn smiled, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad. I like Elizabeth. I don't like the idea of her being upset at me. Or causing trouble for you and your family."

* * *

"I had a great time, Spence." Emma said, smiling as he led her to her front door. She flipped back her hair and leaned into the door to study the boy in question. "It was a lot of fun and I have to thank you for agreeing to go ice skating with me. Even if you were horrible at it. We should do it again, sometime." She leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek and said goodbye, walking into her home.

Spencer grinned a little and went to get inside his car. He had had fun and he wouldn't mind doing this again at some point. However, it hadn't been like he'd expected. For having had a crush on Emma for years, their date had felt strangely platonic. And he was alright with that. But honestly, Emma had made him think. Did people really believe he and Jocelyn had romantic feelings for one another? He wasn't going to say he never felt an attraction toward his best friend. He had. He could recall thinking it when he saw her in her homecoming dress earlier this year. But that wasn't really unheard of, was it? Sighing, he recalled what had happened earlier that day and felt an ache in his chest. He didn't like the idea of Jocelyn still being upset with him so instead of going straight home, he drove to the street that led to her house.

The first thing he saw when he stopped in front of it was that the only car parked there was Jocelyn's. He could also tell that she must be awake, because the light was on in the living room and the television illuminated her bedroom. Getting out of his car, he didn't even bother knocking before walking inside. Jocelyn's dog, Ruby walked over, wagging her tail and Spencer greeted her before heading up the stairs and to the bedroom.

As soon as he walked inside, he noticed Jocelyn asleep. He smiled a little at how content and sweet she looked until he noticed who laid beside of her. Cam's head rested on the same pillow and Jocelyn was curled into him. Spencer just stared in shock as Ruby ran past him to jump on the bed, laying at the end.

Spencer finally got a hold of himself and shut the door, hurrying out of the house quickly. Once he was in the car, he pulled his phone out of his dashboard and dialed a number. "Hey, Emma. I know I just dropped you off. But...I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow? I thought it might be fun."

**Next Chapter: Emma asks some questions of Spencer. Cam confronts Spencer, Jocelyn and Emma talk. And Jocelyn and Spencer finally talk about their feelings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Goes As Planned**

**Chapter Four**

"So, what's on your mind?" Emma asked, taking a long sip of her chocolate milkshake before setting it back on the table.

Spencer stared down at his hands, mind still on what he'd seen last night.

"Oh come on!" The brunette scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Am I going to have to drag it out of you? You sounded upset last night when you were fine when you dropped me off after we went skating. You still sound upset. What went wrong? Did you have a fight with your brother? I mean, I know you and Cam aren't exactly alike but from what I've seen, you've gotten along well since we were little kids."

"I saw Cameron asleep in Jocelyn's bed. I went to talk to her after our date and my brother was there." He explained, gaze locked on Emma's.

Emma raised a knowing eyebrow, smirk lifting up the corner of her mouth. "I thought you said you didn't like her like that." She said as she tried to smother her amusement at the glare he shot her.

"I _don't."_ He pouted, honest to god pouted, still glaring at her.

She snorted. "_Sure. _That's why you totally overreacted to everything."

Spencer chewed his bottom lip, eyes flickering away from her penetrating brown ones. "Maybe you're right. But I don't want to ruin our relationship. She and I are such good friends."

"Or maybe it would make it even better. I mean, be honest with yourself. Can you handle this? The hurt? What will you do when Jocelyn decides to date? Or when she eventually grows up and gets married? Are you just...never going to tell her about your feelings?" Emma wondered, reaching across the table to hold Spencer's hand, squeezing it lightly.

Thinking about it, Spencer didn't believe that he could. Most of all, he didn't want to. He might not want to admit it, but he did like Jocelyn as more than a friend. More than he'd liked anyone, even Emma. But it still didn't seem right for him to lay all of that on her and potentially destroy everything that they had.

Jocelyn was showering when Cam's cellphone rang. He sighed, sitting up in the bed and looking at the screen, frowning the tiniest bit when he saw the familiar number. He clicked the green button and put the phone to his ear asking, "What is it Spencer?"

The line is quiet for a few moments that at first, Cam thinks Spencer called him on accident or hung up or something. That is until the other boy finally speaks.

"It's about Jocelyn." Spencer's voice was calm as he said the words, clearly thinking them over. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day."

Cam let out an undignified snort. "Shouldn't you be talking to Jocelyn then? She's the one you upset."

The other teen laughed. "I've tried. She's been ignoring my calls since last night. Emma made me realize why I acted like such an asshole."

"Oh, well I can't wait to hear your explanation." Cam said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes as he heard the water shut off. Jocelyn came out moments later, blonde hair wrapped in a towel and a blue, fluffy robe wrapped tightly around her.

"Who is it?" She mouthed, coming over to the bed and taking a seat beside Cam.

Cam covered the phone to whisper that it was Spencer before he brought it to his ear. "Listen, maybe you and I should talk before you come over. It's probably better for you to explain things to me in person, anyway."

The brothers agreed to meet one another at the park in about an hour so Cam quickly told Jocelyn where he was going before heading into the bathroom to freshen up while she got dressed and brushed her hair.

* * *

Cam arrived at the park just in time and his eyes locked on Spencer who was sitting on the park bench, hands folded into his lap. He walked over and took a seat beside the other boy. "Alright, lay it on me. Why were you so horrible to Joss, yesterday?"

Spencer bit his lip. "Emma made me understand that I like Jocelyn as more than just a friend. I didn't want to admit it at first, but the more that I thought of it-" He cut himself off with a shake of his head before he continued on. "The more I realized that she was right. I was so jealous of how close you and Joss seemed. I just didn't think about it."

"So are you going to tell her everything when you apologize?" Cam wondered.

* * *

Jocelyn sighed and hurried from the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. As soon as she opened the door, she came face to face with a smiling Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Jocelyn wondered, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Emma sang out a hello and stepped past Jocelyn into the house. "I actually came to talk to you about Spencer. I figured he wouldn't get the courage up to tell you himself so I figured I'd save him the trouble." She shrugged, whirling around to face Jocelyn who nodded for her to take a seat on the couch.

"What about him? I haven't spoken to him since what happened yesterday." Jocelyn wondered curiously, taking a seat as well and crossing her slender legs.

The brunette tilted her head to the side, studying the blonde carefully. "You really don't know?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and disappointment.

"Nooo..." Jocelyn trailed of, eyebrows raising and blue eyes narrowing. "What's up? What doesn't he have the courage to tell me?"

"I think it would be better if I asked you a question first. Have you ever thought of Spencer in a romantic way?" Emma asked of her, hoping that Jocelyn would be a bit more straightforward. Of course, she knew that the girl did. She'd seen it with her own eyes. However, it would be easier if she could just admit it to herself.

Jocelyn blushed furiously and stared down at her lap, giving Emma the answer she needed.

Emma smirked smugly. "Good."

* * *

Jocelyn takes her cellphone into her shaking hands once Emma leaves and dials her best friend's number. She nibbles her lower lip nervously as she waits to hear Spencer's voice. As soon as he answers, she asks him to meet her at her house, thinking of how she'd bring it up. She only hoped that Emma was right about Spencer's feelings for her.

Her front door opens fifteen minutes later but Jocelyn doesn't bother to look up. She knows it's him. She'd told him to come right on in. She feels him take a seat beside of her and suck in a breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said, yesterday. I was an ass." He told her. "You didn't do anything wrong, I realize that now."

She smiled at him in embarrassment. "It's okay. I shouldn't have hit you. We were _both _jerks. But...I think I know why, now. And I'm going to do something to show you how I feel. Just...stop me if you don't like it and we can pretend it never happened." She slid closer to him until their legs were touching, reaching up to rest a hand on each of his cheeks, caressing his face. She pressed her lips to his gently and felt Spencer let out a gasp as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting his other hand to hold her neck.

They pulled away, rested their foreheads together and smiled at one enough, feeling happy and content for the first time in days.


End file.
